


Roca

by LaVenus6



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Post-Finale
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 04:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16151696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaVenus6/pseuds/LaVenus6
Summary: Un breve drabble tras el final de la serie. Mención de Hannibal y Will. Reto IFictober para Retos Randoms de randoms fandoms





	Roca

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno es un reto para los ojos que no tenemos talento para participar en Inktober (?). Nah, la verdad es que se me hace más fácil escribirlos que dibujar. Iba usa una de las listas oficiales pero esta es una lista oficial del rostro: Retos Randoms de randoms fandoms. Según entendí un un ficiendo la palabra de la lista. Usar una palabra para cada fandom en el que estoy.
> 
> Así que inició regresando al de Hannibal.

**Día 1: Roca**

Han pasado aproximadamente veinticuatro horas desde que el helicóptero. El FBI encontró el cadáver de una persona en una casa escondida en un bosque cerca de un abismo. Jack Crawford, junto con su equipo conformado por Bryan Zeller y Jimmy Price, comenzó a investigar el área.

Jack desde su auto observaba el paisaje a su alrededor, realmente era un lugar oculto como el mismo doctor Lecter. El tiempo de espera por un minuto de silencio por su camarada fue, claro, más rápido que el de Will Graham.

-Definitivamente, ha venido aquí -comentó Zeller a ver a Jack entrando a la primera escena

-Era un elegante comedor donde se hallaban. Digo "era" porque tenía una confrontación previa a una elegante cena -señaló Bryan un trozo de cristal de un vino roto por disparos de la clase que el doctor tomaía.

-Brindar por la libertad con un amigo -agregó Precio juntando más piezas-

Jack siguió caminando hasta encontrar el cadáver de Dolarhyde, extendido en un mar de sangre.

-Diría que ofrece por la libertad de asesinar con un amigo -sentencio con una mirada fría por un serio silencio que se mantuvo sellado desde que llego.

Miro las marcas de la última lucha

\- "Nosotros matamos a Dolarhyde ..." -recordó las instrucciones que le dio a Will frente a Alana como testigo.

-Hasta este punto se llevará a cabo en vivo Zeller señalando la huella de una suela de zapato manchada de sangre- Esas huellas se detienen aquí junto a otras.

\- "Y luego matamos a Hannibal" "No sabía cómo imaginar la batalla final que hubo entre ese par".

-Hemos de suponer lo obvio -Jack trató de separar su mirada del azul del mar fusionado con el azul del cielo.

-Erosión eólica -Jimmy Price respondió entusiasmado-.

-¿Perdón? -Tanto Crawford como Zeller mirando a su compañero-

-La erosión eólica en el desgaste de las rocas o la remoción del suelo debido a la acción del viento. El viento es un agente de modelado del alivio que puede acarrear grandes cantidades de polvo a través del mundo, pero los granos de arena solo pueden ser transportados a distancias relativamente cortas. Y este acantilado ha tenido desgaste de las rocas. -Explico.

-¿Te has dicho que eres un maldito nerd? -que quejó Precio.

-Me refiero a que cayeron al mar -corrigió Jack sobando su sien.

-Los buzos tienen dificultad para hallar los cuerpos en el fondo del mar y el agua aparentemente las rocas de todo rastro de sangre. -Prío entrego un reporte de la labor de búsqueda.

Jack volvió al silencio perpetuo mientras observaba el mar pelear contra la tierra del acantilado.

Lo que no sabía era que Freddy Lounds estaba tomando fotografías de la escena escondida entre los árboles.

Al día siguiente un artículo de Tattle Crime fue publicado bajo el título: "Extraño ritual de nupcias entre los asesinos maridos terminan con ellos".


End file.
